Contes et Légendes inachevés
by StratoGott
Summary: Cette histoire contient des annexes d'"Il pense, donc il est". Les histoires que je n'ai pas arrivé à faire tenir dans mon récit, soit parce que je ne les trouvais pas pertinentes, soit parce que je trouvais qu'elles modifiaient trop le rythme de l'histoire.
1. La pierre philosophale

J'ai relu "Il pense donc il est" la semaine dernière, ainsi que toutes mes reviews. Et une question revenait : "Comment Harry a récupéré la pierre philosophale?"

Il faut savoir que garder le mystère n'était pas intentionnel. J'avais écrit le comment dans la première version, mais cela s'étendait en quête secondaire sur les chapitr et je trouvais que cela coupait un peu l'avancement du récit, donc je l'ai enlevé... mais pas sur mes notes papiers !

Et voilà...

Sinon, pour ceux qui lisent IPDIE, j'ai décidé de mettre sur mon profil l'avancement du prochain chapitre, histoire de vous montrer que je travaille (un peu) dessus...

* * *

Comment Harry a réussi a voler la pierre philosophale

* * *

Le discours du directeur pendant le festin de début d'année avait retenu toute son attention. Franchement, dire à des enfants qu'ils ne doivent pas faire quelque chose était le meilleur moyen d'attirer leur curiosité.

Et Harry n'était pas le seul élève curieux du château...

Alors qu'il s'aventurait (le plus discrètement possible) vers la partie interdite de l'école, il entendit du bruit et se plaqua dans un renfoncement du mur. Devant lui, passèrent deux jumeaux rouquins qui étaient en pleine conversation et visiblement surexcités.

- Tu as vu ça ? Il était énorme ! S'exclama le jumeau numéro un.

- Je suis sûr que c'est encore un des animaux de Hagrid, ajouta l'autre. Charlie l'aime peut-être bien, mais il faut avouer qu'il a des idées complètement cinglées !

- Et c'est super cool !

- Pour sûr ! Si on a besoin d'un animal pour une blague, on ira lui demander...

Alors que les voix des deux frères s'amenuisaient au loin, Harry se mit à penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hagrid aimait les animaux dangereux, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il lui avait dit lui-même pendant qu'ils visitaient le Chemin de Traverse... Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Hagrid voulait un dragon... il n'aurait quand même pas osé ? Non, sûrement pas... Harry se mit à avancer plus vite. Si Hagrid cachait un dragon dans le château, il fallait qu'il le voie.

Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent réduit à néant par une porte fermée. Il avait lu un sortilège qui ferait l'affaire, mais il ne l'avait plus en tête. Le moment était venu de faire quelques recherches supplémentaires avant d'aller affronter le dragon.

* * *

Un chien à trois têtes ! Même si voir un cerbère était assez exceptionnel et impressionnant, Harry s'était préparé depuis une semaine à rencontrer un dragon et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de déception. Mais l'aventure était loin d'être finie ! Car si le mystère derrière la porte venait d'être résolu, un autre encore plus grand avait fait son apparition : la trappe sous les pieds du chien géant... et rien ne peut être comparé aux horreurs qui se cachent sous une trappe, car il y a toujours quelque chose en dessous, dans l'obscurité, attendant de sortir...

Mais passer le chien serait plutôt compliqué. Un petit tour chez Hagrid s'imposait.

* * *

Harry avait toujours pensé que Hagrid était du genre bavard et peu doué pour garder des secrets, mais après une longue discussion à propos de tous les animaux hors du commun qu'il possédait (et qui lui avait visiblement délié la langue, car il en parlait avec passion), Harry n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de faire venir le chien à trois têtes dans la conversation sans révéler qu'il l'avait vu dans un endroit qui lui était interdit d'accès.

Pourtant, l'animal ne pouvait pas se nourrir tout seul et le jeune garçon se doutait que cela faisait partie des fonctions du garde-chasse. C'est ainsi que Harry se décida à suivre d'un peu plus près la routine de son grand ami.

* * *

Harry caressa la tête de droite du cerbère et celle-ci ferma les yeux, visiblement ravie, tandis que les deux autres semblaient un peu jalouses. Le mois d'octobre était à moitié commencé et le jeune garçon avait réussi à se faire un nouvel ami : Touffu. Il avait appris le nom de l'animal mythique en suivant Hagrid quand ce dernier venait le nourrir (tous les soirs à heure fixe) et s'était vite rendu compte que la musique était son point faible.

Il était donc venu avec un ocarina acheté par correspondance pour endormir l'animal et s'était retrouvé devant un dilemme. La trappe était accessible, mais était-elle piégée ? Il s'était mis à rechercher des moyens (magiques) de répondre à cette question, mais il n'avait trouvé qu'un sortilège lui permettant de voir si un objet avait été enchanté. Cependant, le sortilège ne permettait pas de savoir ni le pourquoi, ni le comment.

Toujours était-il que la trappe brillait sous le sortilège, donc il fallait trouver autre chose pour pouvoir entrer.

Harry revint donc fréquemment dans le couloir interdit pour réfléchir et à force de musique et de viande volée en cuisine, le chien à trois-têtes c'était habitué à la présence du sorcier de première année.

En voyant le cerbère faire bouger l'anneau qui permettait d'ouvrir la trappe en essayant d'attraper un morceau de steak sur le sol, les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent d'une idée soudaine et un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

* * *

Dumbledore se précipita depuis son bureau vers le repère du cerbère. En arrivant, il vit le chien géant mâchouiller l'anneau de la trappe, maintenant arrachée et pendouillant de la gueule du milieu de l'animal.

Il soupira. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il conjura un violon qui se mit à jouer tout seul, suspendu dans les airs. Le chien massif se coucha et se laissa bercer pendant que le vieil homme se mettait au travail. Il répara les dégâts et s'arrêta avant d'enchanter la trappe de nouveau avec un sortilège anticatimini. Il considéra le remettre pendant un cours instant, puis se ravisa. La manie qu'avait pris le cerbère de jouer avec la trappe était pour le moins problématique.

Tant pis, de toute façon, son obstacle était infranchissable.

* * *

Harry arriva dans la partie interdite de l'école, salua Touffu et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit dans son sac trois morceaux de viande, mais pas son ocarina. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'en avait plus besoin et il n'avait pas eu de problèmes. Il caressa la tête la plus proche avant de sortir sa baguette pour inspecter la trappe. Le test se révéla négatif. Son plan (qui consistait à endormir le chien, enrouler de la viande autour de l'anneau et partir avant que le chien ne se réveille) avait finalement porté ses fruits.

Il ouvrit la trappe et ne vit que l'obscurité. Même un lumos ne lui permit pas de trouver le fond, alors il ouvrit son sac et sortit une corde qu'il avait préparé pour cette éventualité. Un peu d'exploration s'imposait.

* * *

Le deuxième obstacle ne fut pas très difficile à franchir. Quand Harry descendit en rappel dans le conduit sous la trappe, il s'arrêta au moment où la lumière de sa baguette toucha le fond. Il vit une plante gigantesque et tentaculaire et comprit immédiatement que continuer plus avant sans plan était une très mauvaise idée.

Il revint deux jours plus tard avec le nom de la plante qui lui faisait obstacle et un nouveau sortilège de conjuration de flammes à son arsenal.

Le troisième obstacle n'en était pas un. Enfin, pas pour lui. Voler sur un balais lui venait naturellement, alors trouver une clé parmi d'autres, même en plein vol ne lui posa que peu de résistance.

Le quatrième obstacle lui demanda de faire demi-tour. Bien que passable au échec, Harry avait compris que s'il devait prendre place lui-même sur l'échiquier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il commanda donc un livre de stratégie, s'exerça et, voyant que cela lui prendrait trop de temps, le prit sur lui pendant la partie et les statues ne se rendirent pas compte que leur adversaire trichait de manière éhontée.

Le cinquième obstacle lui fit se poser des questions sur le professeur Quirrell. En effet, si les épreuves correspondaient à des matières, le troll qui se tenait devant lui représentait la défense contre les forces du mal. Est-ce que le troll qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt, à la fin du mois d'octobre, était une simple coïncidence ? Sûrement pas. Il faudrait se méfier du bon professeur à partir de maintenant.

Toujours est-il que battre ce troll allait lui demander plus de stratégie que le jeu d'échec précédent. Si ces bêtes étaient d'un naturel stupide, sans un endroit où se mettre à couvert, dans une grande salle comme celle qui était devant lui, battre un troll se montrerait très difficile.

Heureusement, Harry avait déjà une idée. Il revint sur ses pas et prit un des balais dans la salle aux clés volantes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à livrer une nouvelle partie contre l'échiquier géant pour passer au-dessus du troll en volant, celui-ci apparut au fond de la pièce par la porte laissée entrouverte et une bataille acharnée commença entre le troll et les statues. Profitant de la confusion, Harry s'envola vers la prochaine épreuve.

Le sixième obstacle fit plaisir à Harry. Une épreuve de logique ! Celui-ci prit quelques notes, essaya une paire de solutions et trouva assez rapidement la bonne. Il but la potion et avança à travers le feu qui le séparait de la prochaine salle.

* * *

En entrant dans la nouvelle salle, Harry vit un grand miroir au milieu de celle-ci et rien d'autre. Confus, il explora toute la salle, testa tous les murs, mais ne découvrit aucun passage secret. Le jeune garçon était dans la dernière salle et il était déçu.

Pendant deux mois, il s'attendait à trouver au fond de l'aile interdite de l'école le petit paquet que Hagrid avait retiré du coffre de haute sécurité à Gringotts. Coffre qui avait ensuite été cambriolé le jour même.

Mais rien. Rien, à part ce grand miroir. Harry soupira et ce décida de l'examiner. Après tout, si Dumbledore se donnait tant de mal pour cacher ce miroir, il devait être spécial, non ?

Harry s'approcha alors du miroir, la tête pleine de déception de ne pas avoir trouvé le colis mystérieux et ce qu'il contenait. Il regarda son reflet et celui-ci lui fit signe, avant de mettre un objet dans sa poche, objet qui se matérialisa de l'autre côté du miroir.

Le jeune garçon plongea la main dans sa poche, en tira une pierre rouge sang, la fit tourner devant ses yeux et l'examina. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Bonjour toi !

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Une phrase n'est pas de moi, mais vient d'une vieille série d'animation (pâte à modeler) anglaise des années 80, « The Trap Door » : « But that's nothing compared to the horrors that lurk beneath the trap door, for there is always something down there, in the dark, waiting to come out... »


	2. Elle a les yeux revolver

Maintenant que mon histoire est finie, les idées arrivent par dizaines... alors qu'avant c'était un supplice pour leur faire prendre forme...

C'est étrange comment les choses se passent parfois.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre, parce que ce personnage voulait sortir de ma tête... et ce depuis le chapitre 3, depuis que j'ai écrit la rencontre entre Harry et Daphné...

* * *

Elle a les yeux revolver

_Vingt ans dans la vie d'Eléa Potter_

* * *

- Je suis la princesse Elie ! cria la petite tête blonde de trois ans en brandissant une baguette en bois comme une épée.

Neville Londubat, assis sur une chaise de jardin non loin de là, lança un sourire amusé à la petite fille. Celle-ci fit la moue car l'homme devant elle n'avait pas la réaction qu'elle avait escompté. Comme si un lien de télépathie reliait la cavalière à sa monture, l'énorme panthère noire que chevauchait la fillette lança un rugissement sonore et se lança en avant, obligeant la «princesse» à serrer ses bras autour du cou du fauve dans un long hurlement de joie.

Bientôt, Neville se retrouva allongé sur le sol, le dangereux prédateur l'empêchant de bouger de tout son poids. La petite fille descendit de sa monture et vint s'agenouiller pour regarder son «oncle» dans les yeux. Un frisson le parcourut quand ses yeux croisèrent les yeux verts et malicieux qui se présentaient devant lui.

- Tu te rends, tonton Neville ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Je me rends...

- Harry James Potter ! Eléa Daphné Luna Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? hurla Daphné depuis la porte du jardin.

- Maman ! cria la jeune fille.

La panthère noire lança un regard vers la femme enceinte et essoufflée qui avançait dangereusement vers eux. L'animal attrapa la fillette par le col de son manteau et d'un hochement de tête, visiblement répété auparavant, la lança sur son dos, avant de filer à tout allure.

- Tout va bien, Neville ? demanda la jeune femme. Rien de cassé ?

- Mon amour propre, avoua l'homme en se relevant.

- Ils sont impossibles tous les deux, soupira Daphné. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour eux, j'ai l'habitude...

- Papa ! cria un petit garçon à quelques mètres de là.

Hannah sortit de la maison, un enfant d'environ deux ans dans les bras. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux du crime, celui-ci se débattit pour être porté par son père, qui l'accepta.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu as accepté d'en faire un deuxième, commenta l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

- Parce qu'elle est adorable quand elle veut, avoua l'ancienne Serpentard. Même si elle est bien trop comme son père...

- Elle ferait craquer n'importe qui, confirma Neville.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit Daphné. L'autre jour, on se balladait sur le Chemin de Traverse et Harry aperçoit Rogue au loin. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il n'a quand même pas osé ? s'exclama Hannah.

- Si. Il a posé sa fille par terre et lui a demandé d'aller saluer « le vieil ami de papa, là-bas, avec la grande cape noire ».

- Elie n'a pas été traumatisée, j'espère ? demanda son amie, inquiète.

- Pas de tout, soupira Daphné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais le temps de la rejoindre, Rogue était accroupi et lui souriait ! Lui souriait !

- Vraiment ? répondit Neville, abasourdi.

- Harry ne semblait pas étonné, bien au contraire. Et Rogue lui a dit qu'elle serait sûrement une grande maîtresse des potions avant de s'en aller !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste entre Rogue et Harry en sixième année ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

- J'aimerai bien le savoir...

* * *

_Huit ans plus tard_

- Potter, Eléa.

La petite fille aux cheveux châtain clair regarda autour d'elle en souriant et avança fièrement vers le choixpeau qui déciderait de son avenir dans l'école. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et l'artéfact aussi antique que magique fut posé sur sa tête, couvrant sa vision.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois. Le choixpeau se mit à bouger comme pour prononcer le nom d'une maison et la fillette croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre. Le morceau d'étoffe enchanté se figea avant de reprendre son aspect de départ. D'autres longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis, enfin, Eléa décrocha un sourire et le choixpeau annonça son verdict.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Les applaudissements de la salle furent en demi-teinte, car les personnes présentes étaient visiblement perplexes devant cette annonce. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas perturbée et avança vers sa nouvelle table, plus précisément vers un jeune homme de sixième année.

Elle lui lança un sourire malicieux. Il lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle lui fit une moue triste. Il soupira et glissa sur le banc pour lui faire de la place.

Eléa se posa à côté du garçon et ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller.

- Je t'avais dit que rien ne pourrait nous séparer...

- Bienvenue dans notre maison, Elie.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire qui, et cela était assez rare pour être mentionné, était dénué de toute arrière-pensée.

- Merci Teddy !

* * *

_Encore neuf ans plus tard_

- C'était couru d'avance, commenta Rémus en s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de son ami de longue date.

- Teddy n'avait aucune chance d'en réchapper, ajouta Sirius en regardant le fils de son meilleur ami tirer sur son col nerveusement, non loin devant eux.

- J'adore cette fille, dit Tonks en souriant à son fils, comme pour le rassurer.

- Tu te rends compte que si elle t'a approché en arrivant à l'académie des Aurors, c'était juste pour se rapprocher de Teddy ? demanda son mari.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'étais dans le coup depuis le début... et taisez-vous, la mariée arrive !

Toute l'assemblée se retourna pour voir arriver une magnifique jeune femme au bras de son père : Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Homme-Qui-A-Vaincu, inventeur de génie et membre honoraire d'un bon nombre d'organisations gouvernementales dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Ted Lupin se retourna enfin et vit deux pairs d'yeux identiques fixées sur lui. La première, la plus ancienne, fit redoubler son angoisse. La deuxième la fit s'évaporer. Son choix, même si parfois il doutait d'avoir eu son mot à dire, était le bon...

* * *

Eléa est un nom d'origine celte qui signifie «honneur». Voilà tout ce que j'avais imaginé pour elle.


	3. Luna, Daphné et Harry

Ce chapitre n'est pas un vrai chapitre, car il ne contient en fait que les deux scènes coupées du chapitre 65. Il est donc plus court que d'habitude.

J'ai décidé de les mettre ici, parce qu'il y a eu beaucoup de commentaires sur la sexualité de Luna et sur le fait qu'elle soit restée célibataire dans le chapitre 66.

La première partie se passe avant le début du chapitre 65 et la deuxième partie, juste avant la fin, dans la nuit.

* * *

Scènes coupées du chapitre 65 :

* * *

Le matin des dix-sept ans d'Harry, le garçon avait décidé de commencer sa vie d'adulte dans la fainéantise la plus totale. En effet, l'heure à laquelle les invités devaient arriver approchait à grands-pas, mais toujours aucune trace de sa présence, ni de celle de Daphné.

Luna, matinale comme à son habitude, se retrouva à attendre toute seule dans le salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui lui faisait face et réprima un soupir. Ce n'était pas être fidèle à elle-même que de se montrer impatiente, mais Harry savait la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et, bientôt, elle se retrouva accompagnée par son amie de Serpentard, les cheveux encore légèrement humide, un livre sous le bras.

- Harry n'est toujours pas prêt ? demanda la jeune Serdaigle.

- Non, il est sous la douche en ce moment, répondit son aînée.

- Il t'a laissé passer la première dans la salle de bain ? s'étonna Luna.

- Disons qu'on était en désaccord...

- Comme d'habitude !

- Comme d'habitude, oui. Alors on a fait un petit concours, dira-t-on... et c'est moi qui ai gagné, se venta Daphné avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu as de la chance, répondit Luna après un moment de silence, sans réprimer son soupir cette fois.

- Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un, Luna, lui assura la Serpentard.

- Je l'ai déjà trouvé, avoua la plus jeune des deux filles. Ça n'a pas été très difficile à vrai dire.

- Et c'est ? demanda Daphné, craignant la réponse.

- Une personne qui m'a fait me sentir chez moi, d'abord à Poudlard, puis dans sa propre maison. Une personne qui m'a accueillie quand je n'avais plus rien et qui ne m'a rien demandé en échange. Une personne qui passe du temps avec moi, qui s'occupe de moi, qui me réconforte quand je ne vais pas bien, qui me fait rire, qui me donne envie d'être meilleure et qui me permet de le devenir. Une personne qui m'accepte non pas en dépit de mes différences, mais qui me pousse à les cultiver, à être moi-même. Une personne que j'ai admirée depuis le premier jour, mais qui est et qui restera, malheureusement, inaccessible...

- Harry, soupira Daphné.

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda une voix depuis l'escalier.

Les deux filles se figèrent.

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt_

Harry sortit de la salle de bain en baillant, toujours fatigué de s'être couché tôt la veille et de ses activités du matin. Après un passage éclair dans sa chambre pour finir de s'habiller, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers en se massant la nuque.

-_ ... une personne que j'ai admirée depuis le premier jour, mais qui est et qui restera, malheureusement, inaccessible..._

Harry fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de Luna et finit de descendre les marches quand sa moitié murmura son nom.

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il, avant de bailler longuement et de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil vide le plus proche. Et de qui tu parlais, Luna ?

- De quoi ? répondit Daphné.

- La personne inaccessible qu'elle admire...

- Ah, ça ? commença Luna, hésitante. Hé bien, en fait je parlais...

- De moi ! s'exclama Daphné en coupant son amie, avant de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens. Luna me faisait une déclaration, car je suis irrésistible !

- Dommage que tu sois avec Harry, confirma la jeune fille.

- D'accord, répondit tout simplement le jeune homme, d'un air distrait.

Harry se lança dans une bataille perdue pour aplatir ses cheveux, qui, même humides, commençaient déjà à se rebeller contre lui. Les deux filles en profitèrent pour se lancer des regards soulagés, sans se rendre compte que le jeune homme les observait discrètement.

* * *

_Plus tard, dans la nuit_

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? demanda Daphné en se blottissant contre sa moitié.

- Pour Luna ? répondit Harry.

- Oui.

- Depuis toujours... mais elle a toujours été ma petite sœur, tu comprends ? Par contre, je dois bien avouer que je ne la vois plus de la même façon depuis que je sais qu'elle a changé de bord... autant je l'aime platoniquement, autant ça ne me dérangerait pas de regarder ! Tu crois que... ? commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par un coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle.

- Idiot...

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle ne sait pas que je le sais ?

- Je pense qu'elle aime y croire... comme aux nargoles...

- C'est toi la nargole, répondit Harry avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

REVIEW SVP

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, si j'avais ajouté ces passages au chapitre 65, le ton aurait été complètement différent... Mieux ? pire ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai fait le choix de ne pas les mettre...


End file.
